


keep off the grass

by oddkookz



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddkookz/pseuds/oddkookz
Summary: Not knowing how to handle some conflicts from the past, a young elf named Jiwoo chooses to isolate herself in her house. However, an incident in her place makes her take the decision of going after Sooyoung, a fairy who doesn't talk too much with other people.Through the said occurrence, the two girls build up a relationship never expected for both of them.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	keep off the grass

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted it on spirit fanfics and i decided to post here because why not!!!!

The small elf girl Jiwoo, after gingerly brushing down her soft hair, putted on her very old gray sweater, that were still oversized no matter how much she has grown.

It is said that everyone has a special place that makes them feel comfortable. It could be a silent library, a park full of its colorful tree, or simply the corner of your own bedroom.

For Jiwoo, it was her precious garden. The small girl's connection with all the plants on her yard was unknown to the other villagers in her hometown Kristell. The elf was pretty well known for that, even with all the weird looks she got from whoever passed by her house. She could spend literally hours and hours just removing weeds from the ground and cutting the grass, making sure everything would look flawless. Maybe what she was doing could be classified as obsession, but she was happy like that, and that's what truly matter, right?

At that saturday morning, Jiwoo left her house, with her baby pink-colored watering can in hands, ready for yet another session of gardening. The Sun was shining, just as bright as every other day, enlightening everything and everyone under it. Everything looked exactly like any other regular day in Kristell, except for what Jiwoo saw.

That were dozens of little butterflies flying around, and they seemed to be landing on top of every single one of the girl's treasured flowers. In the instant it happened, Jiwoo's face felt flat, the smile she had previously dropped drastically. She could totally feel her heart shredding a bit.

From Jiwoo's point of view, those tiny creatures were there to destroy her preciosities, stepping on the petals with its disgusting small feet. The elf girl tried her best to whisk those insects away while drops of tears formed in her eyes. However, the butterflies didn't move an inch. 

Jiwoo was about to give up, when an idea suddenly sparkled in her mind. She putted on her rain boots as fast as possible and ran to north until she reached her destination.

In front of her, there was a huge tree, big enough for a full family to live inside, with a door on it. Actually, there was a library in there. Many other people believed that all of the books were in there even before the first people migrated to the area around it. The entrance for the place was simply lovely, with a welcome sign covered with tiny flowers nailed on the door. She knocked on the piece of wood a few times before it finally opened, revealing another girl, a little taller than Jiwoo.

"I'm sorry but we are not open on saturdays." Her voice was smooth and calm, she sounded like nothing in her life could bother her.

"Wait! I don't want to go in, I just need your help." the elf threw herself to the door before the other girl could close it.

"My help?"

"You are Ha Sooyoung, right?" Jiwoo's sadness caused her pointy ears be down, instead of up like she always had them.

"Yeah. How do you know me?" the girl moved the door again so she could look better at the smaller girl in front of her.

Sooyoung was a young fairy and, just like every other fairy, must have some sort of power. In fact, the Ha family held a lot of popularity in their hands for being able of communicating with any type of living creature. As much as this can sound boring and useless, it was very useful for the environment and helped a lot at keeping things balanced. The daughter of the family, Sooyoung, was the one responsible for talking with bugs, she could communicate with bees, ants, butterflies, dragonflies, literally any other insect.

Regardless of never had talked with the fairy, Jiwoo was pretty sure that she could be helped with her problem.

"There are butterflies all over my garden! Please make them go away. Please!" Sooyoung looked a bit confused at first. She was amused over how Jiwoo couldn't handle such a small problem by herself.

"Why don't you do it yourself? Is just butterflies, they are harmless."

"I tried but they won't leave. I know you can talk to them. Please, help me!" It seemed like Jiwoo was ready kneel down, right there, and beg for help.

With a heavy sigh, Sooyoung agreed to go with the little one. When she turned around to lock down the library, the elf could finally take a glimpse of her wings. They were a light shade of purple and shined as if there was mini stars resting on them.

They both walked towards Jiwoo's house and, surprisingly, the butterflies were still there, just doing their work as pollinators. Sooyoung got herself close to some stones on the floor and carefully touched a rose close to her. The blue insect that was on it climbed slowly on her pointer finger. The elf stayed a bit further from what was happening, just watching the fairy do her magic. Watching how the butterfly stepped on her hand, how her silky black hair, that was neatly tidy before, was moving to every direction because of the wind and how her wings looked like they were shining even more brightly.

Sooyoung placed the butterfly back to where it was and, only a few seconds later, it flew away until it couldn't be seen anymore. The others, one by one, followed the first one and left. Soon there wasn't any remaining.

"Are you feeling better now?" The fairy asked, after getting up, to the girl in front of her, that looked a bit too surprised to answer.

"Thank you! I really mean it!" Jiwoo had a enormous smile on her face. She wanted to hug Sooyoung to thank her but wasn't too sure if she would like it or not, so she just stayed at the same spot while watched the taller girl walk away. The elf soon did the same once she saw the small dots of light appearing on the blue sky.

After that, Jiwoo never saw Sooyoung, even with the fact that she leaves her house every single day. She couldn't stop thinking about how the fairy could just make everything feel so calm and peaceful. But Jiwoo still didn't know what happened to Sooyoung. The elf then resorted to look at the only place she has seen the mysterious woman.

With her only key in hands, Jiwoo sprinted to the old library. Before she could even knock on the door, it opened, revealing a rather tired Sooyoung. 

"Oh hey! You here!" Jiwoo said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess so?" The fairy was a bit confused.

"I wanted to ask you if you are free today." The small girl constantly shuffled her weight between her toes and her heel.

"Actually, I am not. I have to stay in here until night time. Why?" She leaned into the door, glaring at Jiwoo.

"Well, I wanted to know if you want to go to the Lumia forest with me." The elf definetly caught Sooyoung staring at her, making her even look to anywhere other than the fairy.

"And for what?" Was it a hobby of hers to make people flustered? 

"Nothing. Just to walk a little, maybe have a talk." 

"I'm sorry but, like I just said, I can't leave now." It was very hard to know if she was being truly honest or just making up an excuse to not go out.

"C'mon! You know damn well that almost no one comes here, and if they come, they can return another day. Please Sooyoung, just today." Jiwoo was basically pleading for the girl's company. Even though she was exaggerating a little bit, the elf was right. Barely no one visited the library anymore. The fairy just mumbled a soft 'okay' before closing the door behind her and following Jiwoo.

The atmosphere felt kinda heavy when they walked through the woods since neither of them knew what to say. 

"I am glad that you accepted to come with me. Your skin needs some Sun on it." Jiwoo tried to break the silence.

"You know that saying that won't motivate me to go out more oftenly, right?" Sooyoung's voice had a bit of sarcasm on it. "Hey, what if we stay in here?" She pointed at a huge tree they were passing by, where they both sat closed to, resting their backs on the trunk.

"So...why haven't I ever seen you before?" Jiwoo asked.

"I don't like having to interact with other people, especially with the other fairies. On library I can at least stay in a silent place without the need to talk to someone else."

"But what if someone goes there and needs you?" The elf's eyes were focused on Sooyoung's face.

"Wasn't it you who said that nobody goes to the library?" Sooyoung looked back at Jiwoo, who just opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to think of what to say before shutting it. "But what about you? I've heard about you but I've also never seen you." Her cheeks were tinted pink, probably because of the coldness.

"What do you know?" The tip of her elf ears were high up in the sky.

"Nothing much, just heard that you don't let anyone get close to your house."

"Oh. I didn't know I was famous like that." Jiwoo whispered, more to herself than to the woman beside her.

"Not that you have to tell me- I mean, I don't even know your name but…why is that?" Sooyoung turned her head to her side to look at the elf.

"When I was a kid, my mom was taken away from. I was so small that I barely remember her and…" Jiwoo took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She never talked about it to anyone. "...the few memories I still have from her are connected to that garden. I don't want to lose the only thing I have from her." The feeling of unburdening was weird but relieving.

"Look, I know it can be tough to deal with that type of stuff but, maybe you are clinging yourself to those memories and is not being too good for you." Only now Jiwoo realized that Sooyoung has gotten closer to herself since her voice sounded a lot louder.

"So you're telling me to forget it all?"

"No, I just think you shouldn't hold too tight to those memories. We all have bad memories just like we have good ones, but you're not giving yourself space to make good ones." When Jiwoo opened her eyes, Sooyoung was already standing up and ready to leave. "I think we should go now." 

"Hey Sooyoung!" The elf called while the other one was leaving. "I'm Jiwoo, by the way." The fairy smiled and then left. She was gone but her word were still there.

On the following days, the bubbly girl everyone knew wasn't seen on her garden anymore. She chose to just stay inside her own house. She knew that if she even looked at the flowers, the conversation she had in the forest would go back in her mind and haunt her.

Maybe Sooyoung was right. Maybe what she said makes too much sense. Maybe.

"I think I know what to do." 

Running outside of her house, in a jolly state of mind, Jiwoo went right into the library. This time, she didn't even bother to knock, she simply invaded the place, searching after Sooyoung.

"I want to you to come with me again!" Was the only thing she said once she found who she was looking for before grabbing the fairy by her wrist and pulling her to the road.

"Wait, Lumia is on the this way." Sooyoung stateded pointing to the opposite way to the one they were going.

"Who said we are going to Lumia?" Jiwoo said through giggles.

A few minutes of walking and confusion and they got to Jiwoo's house. "Take off your shoes." She said while doing it herself too. Sooyoung did the same and putted her boots on the same place Jiwoo has putted hers. The elf then took the other girl's hand guided her to go lay on the grass with her.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said that day and I think I'm ready to do that." Jiwoo said smiling while remove her bangs from her eyes.

"Do what?" The fairy was confused.

"Create good memories. I thought that maybe spending some time with a friend was a good way to start." Jiwoo was still a bit unsure if she could already use the word 'friend' with Sooyoung. Even though that was only the third time that they talked with each other, it was the first time in ages that someone seemed to be genuinely friendly to the small girl. The smile that the fairy gave to Jiwoo showed that there was nothing she needed to be worried about at that moment. 

And they just stayed in there, talking about everything and nothing, laughing. The moon appeared high in the sky and they stayed there, enjoying each other's company on that beautiful night that was only the first.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
